Cypher's quest
by Rogue black knight
Summary: The next Belmont Cypher is sent back in time during a confrontation with Dracula After meeting Alucard will this new team be able to stand up against the dark lord. There will be no slash in this story so don't read if that's what your looking for.Expect plenty of appearances of castlevania characters from every game Rated T may become M for language and violence. read and review


**[I have decided to try writing a castlevania fanfic with my personal Belmont/Vampire Cypher Belmont. There will be tons of cameos and meet ups with many of the original castlevania characters. Well enough talk have at you!]**

**Year: 2013**

**Location: Transylvania (Dracula's castle.)**

**Dracula's castle the epitome of evil once again has risen to unleash Hells gates upon the world. Many great have tried to stop the evil Count Vlad Tepes Dracula but all that oppose him have been crushed and destroyed. Now with Dracula's power having doubled the next vampire hunter from the legendary Belmont clan has risen. Cypher Belmont now approaches Dracula's castle ready to finish a generations' long conflict. One question remains, Is he ready for the task or will evil rain supreme?**

**Chapter one Blood Lines**

As Cypher walked up the stair's leading to Dracula's throne room his confidence was immense. His entire Blood line had been doing this work for generations now his time had come to defeat Dracula. With his ancestral whip Vampire Killer he was ready for the defining moment of his life. Killing Dracula and there he was sitting on his throne drinking fresh blood.

"Time to die Dracula!" Cypher yelled at the lord of the vampires.

"So this is the next of the vampire hunters they send a mere boy to challenge me?" Dracula scoffed. "Go home boy before I become angry!"

"Young or not you shall feel my wrath!" Cypher retorted pulling out the Vampire Killer.

"Enough talk then have at you!" Dracula yelled as he teleported off of his throne chair appearing behind him shooting fire from his cape.

"Hell's fire a nice spell but still no match for me. Holy Cross!" Cypher yelled as Dracula began to get slammed by multiple crosses all coming from different directions.

"Feel my power!" Dracula yelled as summoned two dark energy orbs that managed to hit Cypher dealing immense damage.

"Not bad but try this! Hydro Storm!" Cypher cried summoning the holy rainstorm draining Dracula of his remaining energy all seemed well as Dracula fell to in the fashion of that of a crippled man.

"It's over Dark Lord. Your time on this world has ended." Cypher said as he walked towards Dracula only to be caught in an energy field.

"Foolish boy did your parents not tell you that I have two forms. Now be gone!" Dracula devilishly smiled as he opened up a portal tossing Sifer in it.

"See you in a few centuries hahahaha"

"What?" Sifer screamed in surprise as he fell into the black abyss.

30 minutes later

Cypher finally landed in the middle of a forest all seemed well until he stumbled upon a man who seemed to be in quit the hurry.

"Kind sir please halt I must ask you something." Cypher called out to the man

"How can I assist you?" The man replied.

"I have gotten lost and could use your help in telling me where I am."

"You are in Transylvania the year 1500." The man responded.

"1500 this can't be I was in the year 2013. You see I'm a Belmont by the name of Cypher Count Dracula threw me into a portal he created in one of our battles. He must sent me back here in the hopes of my never being able to oppose him." Cypher summarized.

"Impossible your blood has the sent of a vampire no way could you be a Belmont. Also my father current enemy is not a man but a woman named Sonia." The man continued.

"Wait you're a dhampir and your father is Dracula?" Cypher curiously asked.

"My name is Alucard and Dracula is my father though I do not support his evil ways. I am currently on my way to destroy him and his castle. If you truly are who you say you are surely you will assist me. If not I shall voyage on my own." Alucard tested.

"It is my job to destroy Dracula I shall do what I must. Let us travel on."

Chapter one over

**[Well there is chapter one of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think so I may improve the story. There will be many appearances from castlevania characters from all games so if you have one you want added please inform on which one you would like in the comment section.**


End file.
